No Comment
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: See what other people have to say about each other. Next chapter featuring Gunther!
1. Jane

Thoughts about...

Jane?

Dragon: She is one of the most beautiful maidens in the kingdom. Smart, brave, and determined, with a hint of stubbornness makes her the fairest maiden of all. With her copper red hair, emerald green eyes and slim frame, she looks almost as if she were the damsel in dis stress not the knight saving on. But do not tell her I said that, she would kill me. And I know that she secretly loves cow, though she denies it all the time. I am still looking for that birth mark she refuses to show me. Oh the wonders she hides with her red hair, her green eyes, her pale skin, her...[Entry too long to complete]

Jester: ...Word cannot describe that damsel, that knight, that lady. Aha! I have her title! Lady Damsel Knight Jane Turnkey D'Ark! Or is it too long? L.D.K.J.T.D? Ladaknijatud'ark? Bah! What am I doing? I have to say something about her on here? [Yes, you do.] Jane is one of the best. She is the best of the best!...though a bit too stubborn... Oh! Do Not Tell Her That!

Gunther: I. Hate. Her. That is it. [Then again, hate eventually turns to love...]

Smithy: She is one of the best knights this kingdom will ever have. [*nod, nod*]

Pepper:I trust that Jane will become a great knight. *Squeal* But I will also help her with her wedding gowns![She does not wear gowns...]

Rake:...um....Jane will become a good knight? And she will live happily with whomever she loves.[He's a bit shy.]

Adeline T./Lady in waiting/Mother:I am very dissapointed in what she chose for her future.

Milton T./Chamberlain/Father:I am glad that she is happy with her freedom.

King Caradoc: Jane will make one of my best knights next to Sir Theodore.[Sir Theodore? he will die in a few days from now!]

Queen Gwedolyn: A fine young woman.

Prince Cuthbert: I belive that [cut-out] like Jane sould not be [cut-out] knights. [cut-out] [cut-out] should leave this [cut-out] kingdom.

Princess Lavinia: Jane is a brave, brave, brave knight, and I shall protect her from the forces of evil! [Please, do not yell.]

Sir Theodore: Jane is one of the best squires I have ever had.

Sir Ivon: [cut-out] Jane [cut-out] [cut-out] [cut-out] knight cut-out] work, gowns [cut-out] [cut-out]. [What do gowns have to do with work?!]

Magnus/Merchant: [No comment]

* * *

I think that covers all. If you want to add one of you own, feel free. Please comment. I worked a whole week on this. Even Chip, my brother, says I worked hard.

NEXT WEEK FEATURING: DRAGON

The fire breathing reptile that terrorises the kingdom. See what the people have to say!!!


	2. Dragon

**Thoughts about...**

**Dragon?**

**Jane:He is a lovable green dragon, who loves a good cow, though the reason is still unknown to me, as hard as that is for me to belive... Terrible at jokes, really, but still my best friend.**

**Jester: Erm...he willl not read this, right? Oh, good. He cannot tell a joke and he is far to big to play bandyball.**

**Gunther:...*mutter* stupid green reptile.**

**Smithy:He is okay, for a dragon...**

**Pepper: Dragon so sweet, and he is funny as well.**

**Rake: Dragon bis. is really helpful to the royal garden, and he is, um, a great company?*nervous laught***

**Adeline T./Lady in waiting/Mother: I refuse to talk about him. *middle of the night in bed* he destroyed her future...bad company... [please, do not tell her we were standing at her door listening to everything she cried, pretty please?]**

**Milton T./Chamberlain/Father:As long as Jane is happy, I am happy. I will evn allow her to have a dragon as a friend.**

**King Caradoc: Ah, Dragon. What a large creature! Maybe he could fit into the throne room... Then my throne oom must be large...but what about his wings...?**

**Queen Gwedolyn: He is a good company.**

**Prince Cuthbert: he does not let me ride him! That dragon lets my stupid sister ride him, but not me. Why is that? Am I not to be the future king of the land? He should follow all my orders, when I say them, whne I want them! he should NEVER disobey my WISHES! And- *continues ranting on and on about how unfair life he is.* [He will be finished in about an hour or two...]**

**Princess Lavinia: Dragon is my best friend, and when he takes me flying high, high in the air.**

**Sir Theodore:A fine dragon, and a good friend for Jane.**

**Sir Ivon: *mutter* no comment.**

**Magnus/Merchant: That cheating monster. [Wait! Is he talking about dragon or himself?**

* * *

**I think that covers all. If you want to add one of you own, feel free. Please comment. I worked a whole week on this. Even Chip, my brother, says I worked hard.**

**NEXT WEEK FEATURING: JESTER!**

**The fool on the block, the jest of the jest, the juggling jugglere. Behold! The amzing balancing Jester!**

* * *

Preview of Womanhood-

Womanhood is something that hit me like shattering glass. It was filled with the unknown life of monthlies, the growth of my new found 'melons' which attract even _Gunther_, and that fluttery thing that annoys the crap out of me whenever I see _him_. My story to tell? Same as the others. Filled with danger and unknown along with a hint (or a whole bucketful) 'romance' wich everyone oh so adores. Oh, and me, Jane. An innocent child of sixteen, who was caught off guard, and had the first incident in a freakish nightmare in wich I get raped all the time... Shall I begin my horrofying story?


	3. Jester

**Thoughts about...**

**Jester?**

**Jane:*laughs* That old fool! He is so funny! Always coming up with new jokes and riddles! He should be at a higher court, but let's not think about that, I really lie him here. He cheers me up when I feel down, and laugh with me when I fal down. Corny, much?**

**Dragon: Oi! You talking about that bright blue horse fly? The thing can't stop talking aout how great Jane is, or how much Gunther sucks. It annoys me. But I must admitt, he makes me laugh. Do you think he wanted to be a knight once?**

**Gunther: Why the heck are you asking me about him! You know how I feel about him, you must know! WAIT! I didn't mean it like that! Don't you dare publish that! NOOO!**

**Smithy:*shrugs* He's funny and a good friend. What else can I say?**

**Pepper: Funny as ever. And a good helper in the kitchen, except when he starts eating the food.**

**Rake:*too shy* N-nice g-guy. He is v-very f-f-funny...**

**Adeline T./Lady in waiting/Mother: I can't beleive that everyone thinks Jane will marry him! Jane can choose a muc better choice, like Gunther, or dear Prince Cuthbert. Sir Ivon even! (told ya she was loony.)**

**Milton T./Chamberlain/Father:*chuckles* Good boy, good boy...**

**King Caradoc: Who is Jester? Oh, yes the fool! No, wait, that was Ivon... Eh, I'll remember later...**

**Queen Gwedolyn: *mumble mumble* (Er...Speak a bit louder please?) Very good court Jester...**

**Prince Cuthbert: STUPID FOOL!**

**Princess Lavinia: Jester is so funny, are you funny? He plays with puppets and is scared of ghost!**

**Sir Theodore: Eh, a little too weak for my taste...**

**Sir Ivon: Stupid fool. (Another Cuthbert?)**

**Magnus/Merchant: Don't know and Don't care.**

* * *

**I think that covers all. If you want to add one of you own, feel free. Please comment. **

**NEXT WEEK FEATURING: GUNTHER!**

**What is it with this dark-haired demon? This HANDSOME knight to be? This...this...GUY?**


End file.
